hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnathon
Johnathon is the final boss of the Tower of Johnathon, and the campaign boss. He is a human. He is very racist, planning a genocide of any non-human humanoids (such as elves and dwarfs), and was nearly complete when the party shows up. He is somewhat thin, but otherwise unremarkable as far as features go. He wears priestly vestments, but that's because his armor is usually glamored. Almost all plans in the campaign are Johnathon's idea. From taking control of a small village to sending an army of kobolds to attack the dwarf kingdom to reanimating a multiheaded tarrasque to send on the party, he does not make subtle plans. He is somewhat kind to his employees, as they are often inhuman (because he does not want to involve humans in his battle). Additionally, he practices second chances, occasionally reviving a favorite ally to face the party. Those he has revived include all parts of Lich and Myst He prefers to use espionage, and doesn't get involved in battles. The first time the party saw him, he reanimated a wizard into a lich and sent his pet hydra, Fluffy, on the party. Other meetings include at a orc village, when he obtained the summon stone for Taimut, on Mount Altitude, where he summoned Taimut and obtained the Force Dragon Orb, and when he sent the party into a different time stream. He also used Johnny as a body double while he was still alive. He is a level 80 cleric with 10 levels in divine oracle, 40 in psychic warrior and 10 in psychic thurge. The Psychic Warrior levels were so that he could use Fusion shenanigans, but that idea was thrown out. Throughout everything, he's become a god, due to the power he controls. He also has a variety of attacks that are unofficial, but made the battle more interesting. Many of his attack mimic a past boss, such as Wave of Chaos being like Xel'lototh's aura. The hallway before his room was completely dark, but has torches that light up as you pass them. The party walked through that room in slow motion as "The Final Countdown" played in the background. It was epic. The battle with him is broken into two parts. During the first, you fight Johnathon's body, which uses mainly physical attacks. In this stage, he is protected by three suits of armor. The sound goblins played a trick on him during this phase, interrupting his song with Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up". This caused him to kill most of them. The room where he is fought is a basic throne room, with some amount of suits of armor for decoration. The three faithful armors are hidden among these suits. The second battle is against his Astral Seed, which is like a lich's phylactery. In this form, he looked like a glowing humanoid figure, almost energy-like. He uses spells in this form. The room that he is fought in is a grassy meadow, with a obelisk in the middle with a large eye on it. Once destroyed in this form, light beams out of him and he is destroyed. The plane is slowly shattered and the party is rescued by their gods. =Johnathon= Size/Type: Medium Humanoid (divine Rank 15) Or Colossal Hit Dice: 120d8+10d6+10d4+11200+30 (12,290) Initiative: +53 (Superior Initiative) Speed: 60 ft. Armor Class: 125 (+45 dex, +47 deflection, +15 Natural Armor, +18 AC), touch 92, flat-footed 80 :Or: 115 (-8 size, +43 dex, +47 deflection, +15 Natural Armor, +18 AC), touch 82, flat-footed 72 Base Attack/Grapple: +140*/+225 (241) Attack (no failure on Nat. 1): Diety's Wrath +242 (1d8+85, 19-20; +1500 damage. Penetrates all damage reduction.) :Or: Diety's Wrath +235 (6d6+101, 19-20; +1500 damage. Penetrates all damage reduction.) Full Attack (no failure on Nat. 1): Diety's Wrath +242/+237/+232/+227 (1d8+85, 19-20; +1500 damage. Penetrates all damage reduction.) :Or: Diety's Wrath +235/+230/+225/+230 (6d6+101, 19-20; +1500 damage. Penetrates all damage reduction.) 'Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spells (Cleric 90), Powers (Psychic Warrior 50), Scry Bonus, Turn Undead 50/day Special Qualities: Deity Immunities, Prescient Sense, Immune to Surprise, Improved Uncanny Dodge (10), DR 25/epic, SR 47, Fast Healing 70, Salient Divine Abilities, Saves (no failure on Nat. 1): Fort +142, Ref +101, Will +129 Abilities: Str 100, Dex 100, Con 170, Int 80, Wis 144, Cha 104 :Colossal: Str 132, Dex 96, Con 186, Int 80, Wis 144, Cha 104 Skills: Autohypnosis +225, “Balance +203, Climb +203, Concentration +240, Craft (Armor, Weapon, Alchemy, Trap) +193, Decipher Script +193, “Disguise +205, Diplomacy +205, Heal +225, “Gather Information +193, Intimidate +205, Jump +203, Knowledge (Arcana, History, Psionics, Religion+3, Planes) +193, “Listen +225, Psicraft +225, Profession (Priest, Pie Maker) +225, Search +193, Spellcraft +227, “Spot +225, Swim +203, “Use Magic Device +193, “Use Psionic Device +193 Feats: Extra Domain (Planning, Spell, Deathbound)***, Skill Focus (Knowledge: Religion)®, Tenacious Magic (Divine Favor, Miracle, Freedom of Movement)***, Persistent Spell, Silent Spell, Still Spell, Quicken Spell, Maximize Spell, Empower Spell, Quicken Power, Maximize Power, Empower Power, Intensify Spell, Epic Weapon Focus (HM), Great Charisma, Great Constitution, Great Dexterity, Great Strength, Great Intelligence, Great Wisdom, Epic Power Knowledge (Fusion), Combat Casting, Improved Combat Casting, Spell Opportunity, Automatic Silent Spell (12)****, Automatic Still Spell (12)****, Spring Attack, Armor Skin, Twin Spell, Multiattack, Improved Multiattack, Ignore Antimagic$, Automatic Quicken Power (9)***, Combat Manifestation, Improved Combat Manifestation, Bonus: Improved Initiative &, Extend Spell &, Psionic Meditation, Power Attack, Dodge, Mobility, Elusive Target, Weapon Focus (Heavy Mace), Cleave, Great Cleave, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Improved Critical (Heavy Mace), Overwhelming Critical (HM), Devastating Critical (HM), Superior Initiative, Combat Reflexes, Spellcasting Harrier, Improved Metamagic x6******, Automatic Quicken Spell (12)****, Multispell x4****, Permanent Emanation (Antimagic Field, Prismatic Sphere)**, Epic Spellcasting, Spell Stowaway (Time Stop, Heal, Heal Mass)***, Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Song: Rise of the Valkyries/Never Gonna Give You Up Domains: Time, Luck, Oracle&, Planning*, Spell*, Deathbound*, Prescient Sense (Ex): Beginning at 2nd level, if a divine oracle makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally inflicts half damage on a successful save (such as a red dragon’s fiery breath or a fireball spell), she instead takes no damage, since her prescience allowed her to get out of the way faster. This form of evasion works no matter what armor the divine oracle wears. Deity: *A deity is immune to polymorphing, petrification, or any other attack that alters its form. Any shape-altering powers the deity might have work normally on itself. *A deity is not subject to energy drain, ability drain, or ability damage. *A deity is immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). *Deities of rank 1 or higher are immune to electricity, cold, and acid, even if the attacker is a deity of higher divine rank. Some deities have additional energy immunities. *Deities of rank 1 or higher are immune to disease and poison, stunning, sleep, paralysis, and death effects, and disintegration. *Deities of rank 6 or higher are immune to effects that imprison or banish them. Such effects include banishment, binding, dimensional anchor, dismissal, imprisonment, repulsion, soul bind, temporal stasis, trap the soul, and turning and rebuking. Divine Aura rules: DC 72 Daze :Affected beings just stare at the deity in fascination. They can defend themselves normally but can take no actions. Fright :Affected beings become shaken and suffer a –2 morale penalty on attack rolls, saves, and checks. The merest glance or gesture from the deity makes them frightened, and they flee as quickly as they can, although they can choose the path of their flight. Resolve :The deity’s allies receive a +4 morale bonus on attack rolls, saves, and checks, while the deity’s foes receive a –4 morale penalty on attack rolls, saves, and checks. Salient Divine Abilities: (15) *Supreme Initiative: Always go first. *Alter Size: Become Colossal as a free action. *Irresistible Blow: Melee attacks become touch. Penetrates as Adamantine. DC 105 or stunned for 1d10 rounds. *Lay Curse: As bestow curse, but no save. 15/day *Power of Luck: 15/day; 1 at a time. +15 or -15 to attack rolls, saves, checks for 24 hours. (attack = auto penalty; no cost) *Energy Immunities x2: Fire, Sonic *Divine Celerity: Haste for 15 mins/day *Free Move: 1/round move normally as a free action. *Divine Fast Healing x2: 70 a round *Divine Blast: 50/day Ranged touch (62d12 damage). Also destroys wall of force, Prismatic wall, etc. *Wave of Chaos: 150 radius. DC 62 or confused (CL 25) *See Magic: Greater Arcane Sight at will. *Indomitable Strength: +25 to strength checks Armor A Size/Type: Medium Construct Hit Dice: 3500 Initiative: +53 Speed: 60 ft. Armor Class: 73 (+45 dex, +18 AC), touch 55, flat-footed 28 :Or: 63 (-8 size, +43 dex, +18 AC), touch 45, flat-footed 20 Base Attack/Grapple: +140*/+225 (241) Attack (no failure on Nat. 1): Axe of Despair +205 (1d12+65 x3; +4d6 negative damage. -1 level on hit.) :Or: Axe of Despair +208 (1d12+76 x3; +4d6 negative damage. -1 level on hit.) Full Attack (no failure on Nat. 1): Axe of Despair +205/+200/+195/+190 (1d12+65 x3; +4d6 negative damage. -1 level on hit.) :Or: Axe of Despair +208/+203/+198/+193 (1d12+76 x3; +4d6 negative damage. -1 level on hit.) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Qualities: Construct Traits Saves (no failure on Nat. 1): Fort +142, Ref +101, Will +62 Abilities: Str 100, Dex 100, Con 170, Int 80, Wis --, Cha -- :Colossal: Str 132, Dex 96, Con 186, Int 80, Wis --, Cha -- Skills: -- Feats: Extra Domain (Planning, Spell, Deathbound)***, Skill Focus (Knowledge: Religion)®, Tenacious Magic (Divine Favor, Miracle, Freedom of Movement)***, Persistent Spell, Silent Spell, Still Spell, Quicken Spell, Maximize Spell, Empower Spell, Quicken Power, Maximize Power, Empower Power, Intensify Spell, Epic Weapon Focus (HM), Great Charisma, Great Constitution, Great Dexterity, Great Strength, Great Intelligence, Great Wisdom, Epic Power Knowledge (Fusion), Combat Casting, Improved Combat Casting, Spell Opportunity, Automatic Silent Spell (12)****, Automatic Still Spell (12)****, Spring Attack, Armor Skin, Twin Spell, Multiattack, Improved Multiattack, Ignore Antimagic$, Automatic Quicken Power (9)***, Combat Manifestation, Improved Combat Manifestation, Bonus: Improved Initiative &, Extend Spell &, Psionic Meditation, Power Attack, Dodge, Mobility, Elusive Target, Weapon Focus (Heavy Mace), Cleave, Great Cleave, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Improved Critical (Heavy Mace), Overwhelming Critical (HM), Devastating Critical (HM), Superior Initiative, Combat Reflexes, Spellcasting Harrier, Improved Metamagic x6******, Automatic Quicken Spell (12)****, Multispell x4****, Permanent Emanation (Antimagic Field, Prismatic Sphere)**, Epic Spellcasting, Spell Stowaway (Time Stop, Heal, Heal Mass)***, Alignment: Neutral Armor B Size/Type: Medium Construct Hit Dice: 2000 Initiative: +53 Speed: 60 ft. Armor Class: 68 (+45 dex, +13 AC), touch 55, flat-footed 23 :Or: 58 (-8 size, +43 dex, +13 AC), touch 45, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +140*/+225 (241) Attack (no failure on Nat. 1): Axe of Despair +205 (1d12+65 x3; +4d6 negative damage. -1 level on hit.) :Or: Axe of Despair +208 (1d12+76 x3; +4d6 negative damage. -1 level on hit.) Full Attack (no failure on Nat. 1): Axe of Despair +205/+200/+195/+190 (1d12+65 x3; +4d6 negative damage. -1 level on hit.) :Or: Axe of Despair +208/+203/+198/+193 (1d12+76 x3; +4d6 negative damage. -1 level on hit.) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Qualities: Construct Traits Saves (no failure on Nat. 1): Fort +142, Ref +101, Will +62 Abilities: Str 100, Dex 100, Con 170, Int 80, Wis --, Cha -- :Colossal: Str 132, Dex 96, Con 186, Int 80, Wis --, Cha -- Skills: -- Feats: Extra Domain (Planning, Spell, Deathbound)***, Skill Focus (Knowledge: Religion)®, Tenacious Magic (Divine Favor, Miracle, Freedom of Movement)***, Persistent Spell, Silent Spell, Still Spell, Quicken Spell, Maximize Spell, Empower Spell, Quicken Power, Maximize Power, Empower Power, Intensify Spell, Epic Weapon Focus (HM), Great Charisma, Great Constitution, Great Dexterity, Great Strength, Great Intelligence, Great Wisdom, Epic Power Knowledge (Fusion), Combat Casting, Improved Combat Casting, Spell Opportunity, Automatic Silent Spell (12)****, Automatic Still Spell (12)****, Spring Attack, Armor Skin, Twin Spell, Multiattack, Improved Multiattack, Ignore Antimagic$, Automatic Quicken Power (9)***, Combat Manifestation, Improved Combat Manifestation, Bonus: Improved Initiative &, Extend Spell &, Psionic Meditation, Power Attack, Dodge, Mobility, Elusive Target, Weapon Focus (Heavy Mace), Cleave, Great Cleave, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Improved Critical (Heavy Mace), Overwhelming Critical (HM), Devastating Critical (HM), Superior Initiative, Combat Reflexes, Spellcasting Harrier, Improved Metamagic x6******, Automatic Quicken Spell (12)****, Multispell x4****, Permanent Emanation (Antimagic Field, Prismatic Sphere)**, Epic Spellcasting, Spell Stowaway (Time Stop, Heal, Heal Mass)***, Alignment: Neutral =Johnathon, Part 2= Size/Type: Medium Humanoid (divine Rank 15) Hit Dice: 120d8+10d6+10d4+11,200+30 (12,290) Initiative: +53 (Superior Initiative) Speed: 60 ft. Armor Class: 125 (+45 dex, +47 deflection, +15 Natural Armor, +18 AC), touch 92, flat-footed 80 Base Attack/Grapple: +140*/+225 Attack (no failure on Nat. 1): Diety's Wrath +242 (1d8+85, 19-20; +1500 damage. Penetrates all damage reduction.) Full Attack (no failure on Nat. 1): Diety's Wrath +242/+237/+232/+227 (1d8+85, 19-20; +1500 damage. Penetrates all damage reduction.) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spells (Cleric 90), Powers (Psychic Warrior 50), Scry Bonus, Turn Undead 50/day Special Qualities: Deity Immunities, Prescient Sense, Immune to Surprise, Improved Uncanny Dodge (10), DR 25/epic, SR 47, Fast Healing 70, Salient Divine Abilities, Saves (no failure on Nat. 1): Fort +142, Ref +101, Will +129 Abilities: Str 100, Dex 100, Con 170, Int 80, Wis 144, Cha 104 Skills: Autohypnosis +225, “Balance +203, Climb +203, Concentration +240, Craft (Armor, Weapon, Alchemy, Trap) +193, Decipher Script +193, “Disguise +205, Diplomacy +205, Heal +225, “Gather Information +193, Intimidate +205, Jump +203, Knowledge (Arcana, History, Psionics, Religion+3, Planes) +193, “Listen +225, Psicraft +225, Profession (Priest, Pie Maker) +225, Search +193, Spellcraft +227, “Spot +225, Swim +203, “Use Magic Device +193, “Use Psionic Device +193 Feats: Extra Domain (Planning, Spell, Deathbound)***, Skill Focus (Knowledge: Religion)®, Tenacious Magic (Divine Favor, Miracle, Freedom of Movement)***, Persistent Spell, Silent Spell, Still Spell, Quicken Spell, Maximize Spell, Empower Spell, Quicken Power, Maximize Power, Empower Power, Intensify Spell, Epic Weapon Focus (HM), Great Charisma, Great Constitution, Great Dexterity, Great Strength, Great Intelligence, Great Wisdom, Epic Power Knowledge (Fusion), Combat Casting, Improved Combat Casting, Spell Opportunity, Automatic Silent Spell (12)****, Automatic Still Spell (12)****, Spring Attack, Armor Skin, Twin Spell, Multiattack, Improved Multiattack, Ignore Antimagic$, Automatic Quicken Power (9)***, Combat Manifestation, Improved Combat Manifestation, Bonus: Improved Initiative &, Extend Spell &, Psionic Meditation, Power Attack, Dodge, Mobility, Elusive Target, Weapon Focus (Heavy Mace), Cleave, Great Cleave, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Improved Critical (Heavy Mace), Overwhelming Critical (HM), Devastating Critical (HM), Superior Initiative, Combat Reflexes, Spellcasting Harrier, Improved Metamagic x6******, Automatic Quicken Spell (12)****, Multispell x4****, Permanent Emanation (Antimagic Field, Prismatic Sphere)**, Epic Spellcasting, Spell Stowaway (Time Stop, Heal, Heal Mass)***, Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Song: Dancing Mad Domains: Time, Luck, Oracle&, Planning*, Spell*, Deathbound*, Prescient Sense (Ex): Beginning at 2nd level, if a divine oracle makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally inflicts half damage on a successful save (such as a red dragon’s fiery breath or a fireball spell), she instead takes no damage, since her prescience allowed her to get out of the way faster. This form of evasion works no matter what armor the divine oracle wears. Deity: *A deity is immune to polymorphing, petrification, or any other attack that alters its form. Any shape-altering powers the deity might have work normally on itself. *A deity is not subject to energy drain, ability drain, or ability damage. *A deity is immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). *Deities of rank 1 or higher are immune to electricity, cold, and acid, even if the attacker is a deity of higher divine rank. Some deities have additional energy immunities. *Deities of rank 1 or higher are immune to disease and poison, stunning, sleep, paralysis, and death effects, and disintegration. *Deities of rank 6 or higher are immune to effects that imprison or banish them. Such effects include banishment, binding, dimensional anchor, dismissal, imprisonment, repulsion, soul bind, temporal stasis, trap the soul, and turning and rebuking. Divine Aura rules: DC 72 Daze :Affected beings just stare at the deity in fascination. They can defend themselves normally but can take no actions. Fright :Affected beings become shaken and suffer a –2 morale penalty on attack rolls, saves, and checks. The merest glance or gesture from the deity makes them frightened, and they flee as quickly as they can, although they can choose the path of their flight. Resolve :The deity’s allies receive a +4 morale bonus on attack rolls, saves, and checks, while the deity’s foes receive a –4 morale penalty on attack rolls, saves, and checks. Salient Divine Abilities: (15) *Supreme Initiative: Always go first. *Alter Size: Become Colossal as a free action. *Irresistible Blow: Melee attacks become touch. Penetrates as Adamantine. DC 105 or stunned for 1d10 rounds. *Lay Curse: As bestow curse, but no save. 15/day *Power of Luck: 15/day; 1 at a time. +15 or -15 to attack rolls, saves, checks for 24 hours. (attack = auto penalty; no cost) *Energy Immunities x2: Fire, Sonic *Divine Celerity: Haste for 15 mins/day *Free Move: 1/round move normally as a free action. *Divine Fast Healing x2: 70 a round *Divine Blast: 50/day Ranged touch (62d12 damage). Also destroys wall of force, Prismatic wall, etc. *Wave of Chaos: 150 radius. DC 62 or confused (CL 25) *See Magic: Greater Arcane Sight at will. *Indomitable Strength: +25 to strength checks Common Spells: *Avasculate (7): +201 Ranged Touch Attack ½ hp. Fort 84 or stunned for 1 round. *Twin Twin Harm Mass (11): Will 86 or 900 damage (x3) (not below 0) *Word of Chaos (7): Kills non-chaotic (CL 90) *Intense Twin Blade Barrier (11): 1200 (reflex 83 halves)x2 (80 minutes) *Intense Twin Empowered Empowered Slashing Darkness (12): ranged touch +200; 1600 x2 *Intense Twin Empowered Moonbolt (11): Ranged touch +201;1200 Str damage (Fort 81 halves)x2 *Intense Nauseating Breath (4): 30'cone, Fort 80 or nauseated for 12 rounds *Intense Twin Empowered Sound Lance (11): 2400 sonic Damage (Fort 81 halves)x2 *Implosion (9): Fort DC 86 or imploded. Always on: *Antimagic Field: *Prismatic Sphere: Cone of Cold-Gust of Wind-Disintegrate-Passwall-Magic Missle-Daylight-Dispel Magic *Divine Favor Epic: *Eidolon: DC 228 (Quickened; as a 69 HD character.) (Absorbs with Fusion) Special *'Heartless Angel' Multiple: This attack causes white feathers to drop on the party. **Reduces party's HP to 1. (Full actions) *'Mind Blast' Multiple: This causes large clouds of poisonous gas to appear and roll through. **Causes random status ailment (Will 71 negates) *'Curse' Single: This causes a black shadow to enter the target's body. **Removes status immunity (death = reset). A remove curse from a higher caster level can remove this. *'Phlegmatic' Single: No visual clues, but the target feels worn down and exhausted (although not actually exhausted). **Target can only use 1 action during the next round. (Fort 71 negates) *'30 Nail Salute' Single: This causes a target to get crucified and have 30 large force-based nails stabbed into their hands. **Deals 30 x 60 force damage. (1800). Fort or be unable to use your hands (until receive magical healing). Reflex or drop any carried items. Will or Panicked. All DC's are 71. *'Dark Moon' Multiple: The moon becomes a bright red, and causes the party to be weakened. **Party drops to half hp. *'Evocation Massacre' Multiple: This causes a great amount of Evocation magic to suddenly explode, dealing damage based on each element. **Deals 1080 of every element type (Fire, Cold, Shock, Acid, Sonic, Force) (1 Reflex 71 halves) *'Spell Shield' All: Creates a hemisphere-like shield of anti-magic. **Negates spellcasting. (1 round) *'Forsaken' Multiple: This attack sends a blast to each person's mind, harming them if their will is not great. **Deals 1800 damage (non-elemental; Will 71 halves; Spell resistance applies (90)) *'Soul Steal' Multiple: A red line connects Johnathon with a target, and as you hurt him, the target feels some of it. **Target takes half of Johnathon's damage for 1 round (Will 71 negates) *'Starstorm' Random: Flaming meteors fall randomly from the sky. **1d6+1 meteors hit (+140 ranged touch) randomly. Deals 2d6 x 60 damage each. *'Freedom of Wrath' Single: Johnathon throws his mace, and it spins and heads toward the area he commanded it to patrol. **Weapon becomes floating weapon that threatens adjacent enemies. (Can make Attacks of opportunity Vs. Quickened spells). =*Rewards*= *Periaph of Epic Wisdom and Health: +12 Wis/con *Gloves of Epic Dexterity: +12 Dex *Headband of Epic Excellence: +12 Str, Con, Wis *Cloak of Epic Charisma: +12 Cha *Bracers of Righteous Might: *Rod of Epic Splendor: *''Diety's Wrath'' :+40 heavy Mace (1d8+40); :enhancements: +100 damage x Divine Rank. Penetrates all damage reduction. *''Improved Faithful Armor'' :+10 Full plate (+18 AC) :enhancements: Heavy Fortification, glamored, Soul fire :Owner's Str, Dex, Con, feats, absorbs 3500 damage until “death” *''Faithful Armor'' x2: :+5 Full plate (+13 AC) :Glamored, Spell Resistance 38, Soul fire :Owner's Str, Dex, Con, feats, absorbs 2000 damage until “death” *''Axe of Despair'' (x3) :+20 Greataxe (1d12+20 x3) :enhancements: +4d6 negative damage. -1 level on hit. *''Force Dragon Orb:'' *Final Dagger (sleight of hand only) :+25 dagger (1d4+25) :enhancements: +4d6 precision damage, Auto maximizes sneak attack Other Both Johnathon and his tower had parts cut due to time and laziness on my part. Here are ideas I had for some parts that weren't completed: *The first battle in Johnathon's tower was facing an Epsilon, from Phantasy Star. It had the same weakness as the PSWhoa one. *The second room was a simon game, where the correct colors would need to be pushed. Depending on how far you got, one of three staircases would open (they all lead to the same place). *The third room was actually a series of rooms in a maze-like fashion. Each one would have a Mini-boss-esqe enemy or problem. This would have really prolonged the dungeon, and I didn't feel like writing up 100 rooms. Johnathon had two actions that were not taken. The first is that, during his second form, he would send out eidolons and then fuse them into himself. While this doesn't seem that powerful, that would mean that some of his feats (Such as Great Wisdom and others that stack) would eventually get really high bonuses. However, I didn't want to change his stats that much. The obelisk in this form was also originally The Pandenct Obelisk, a relic that shot beams of light. However, instead of normal damage, it would halve a character's hit points. Johnathon had a third form, fought in the destroyed ruins of his tower. There, he would have been reborn from the Helix Cradle, a relic. However, his form would be continuously changing, something that really irrates him (as he would no longer look human). His first appearance would look like his normal form, except for horns on his head and a large reptilian right arm. He would have cursed the party for doing this for him. The Helix Cradle is also where the ability-up potions would have came from. Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Final Bosses